Crimson Regret and Jade Betrayal
by AnnabelleElizabeth
Summary: WIP. Hermione is at university researching for a class on the wizarding version of the internet. But the MMM also accesses the WWW -- what will result when she happens upon the WIKTT archives?
1. Plot Bunny

__

Below is the plot bunny that inspired me to write the following fic. Remember that plot bunnies are separated from challenges in that they do not have to be followed to the letter, they are just a source of inspiration. 

However, a lot of it will be adhered to, **so please skip to the next chapter if you don't want spoilers!**

~~from WIKTT Yahoo! Group~~

Inspired partly by Quilusion, partly by my own struggling with creating my Yahoo ID

I was thinking about the fic, where Hermione would find out the pleasures of internet. What's the first thing some people do when they first open the browser? They type in their name... The problem is that Hermione somehow (it's up to you how) finds out about the WIKTT. It can be through FFnet, as I did, or through some listing, or one particular WIKTT member fic. 

She's shocked, of course, wants us to explain ourselves and what the hell, but, of course, we think it's just normal, though nasty, newbie trying to seem more interesting. And after a time she decide to play with us... 

What I would see in such a fic? 

1. Hermione, of course, wouldn't be able to choose ID "Hermione Granger", and Yahoo would suggest her "Hermione Granger 2002" or something, so she would try and try and finally in despair she would type in "Insufferable_know_it_all"... 

2. She should have to start with hating Snape, and finally come to, at least, crush on him, but all this gradual change would have to be described in a fic 

3. A story should be written in a form of posts/threads and e-mails only (no matter how you will divide it into chapters or if you prefer to keep it a whole). I offer myself as one of people who would exchange posts with her, so you don't have to be her only pen-pal (though, you can play the only wise person, it can be great too). 

4. Characters should be as in character as it is only possible. 

5. The final effect is up to you, but I would be delighted to see us all plotting with her about seducing Snape in the end... 

Anyone likes it? I can give you as many ideas to enhance this sketch as you wish. I just lack of language skills to do it properly. Silene Acaulis

~~fin~~

__

… and now on to the fic!


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own a lot of books and watch a lot of Alan Rickman movies. One day, I will probably accidentally call my husband Severus; well, he's half British so it's not as much of a stretch as it might seem. I also admit to being in possession of a mortar and pestle; when cooking I pretend I am an apprentice to a rather snarky and brooding Potions Master. *ahem* 

The characters you recognize belong to the High Priestess and Venerated Goddess of All Things Potter, Joanne K. Rowling. *bows in reverence* 

The title is a slightly altered excerpt of the lyrics to Tourniquet by Evanescence.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

19 August 2000  
  
Finally, a computer of my own, and the freedom to keep a digital journal of whatever the bloody hell I desire. Perhaps I'm jumping ahead - and despite how silly it feels to introduce myself to ... well, to myself ... this is how I've started every diary since I was 7, so why change things now?  
  
I am Hermione Granger, nearly 20 years old, and recently returned home from a glorious year abroad studying wizarding cultures around the globe. I'm about to begin my studies at the Capuletus University to further my magical training.  
  
Oh, honestly! I'm rushing ahead of myself again.  
  
I started out in the muggle world, only to find out at age 11 that I was, in fact, a witch. I spent the next 7 years attending Hogwart's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Graduation - which promised to be a lovely event - was postponed till early August, seeing as the most evil dark wizard of our time, one Tom Marvolo Riddle, chose our commencement day to launch the battle that ended the war.  
  
The first weeks of that unnaturally hot summer were spent shoulder to shoulder with friends, teachers, and strangers that were united by their loyalty to the Light.  
  
The soft green grounds of the school I looked at as home were tainted a sickening vermilion by the end of the affair. I lost many people that I cared about, but fate - Circe bless her - spared the few whom I could not live without.  
  
Hmmm ... this is certainly a cheery start, isn't it?  
  
*pauses to wipe up excess sarcasm dripping from the screen*  
  
*sigh*  
  
Anyway, by the time the Dark Lord was defeated I needed to get away from it all. So I put a hold on my acceptance to Capuletus, got my affairs in order, and set off for the aforementioned whirlwind tour of the multi-faceted wizarding world.   
  
And now I'm settled into my dorm, gazing out at the beautiful Welsh countryside. Britain has to be the most aesthetic place on earth. *contented sigh*  
  
The reason I'm so excited to be typing instead of scratching a way with my quill is because this is the first time I've been able to use technology in my studies. I'm very anxious to explore the MMM (Magicians and Muggles Megaweb) to my heart's fulfillment.  
  
So, that's me in a nutshell. Currently I'm lounging on my bed, clicking away on my sleek little black notebook. I decided to do all my schoolwork using Microsoft© Parchment, so I figured I might as well keep my diary here as well. After all, I think a carefully chosen password or two is just as effective as a privacy spell, don't you?  
  
Well, I think I'm going to start researching for my upcoming classes. A year of learning through experience has left me with a veracious hunger for good old-fashioned research. First on my list is my Arithmancy professor's dissertation, entitled Wizarding Insights and Knowledge of Time Turners. At least it's a topic I'm familiar with! ~_^  
  
Well, let's see what mmm.google.co.uk has to say about WIKTT, shall we?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N: Though not my first fanfic (I have a WIP novel length fic), this is my first that is dedicated to the HG/SS pairing. 

I hope you enjoy! Please review!

~ 3 ~ Lizzie Ann


End file.
